


Midnight Escort

by summersky



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lemme sink with this ship, M/M, Midnight ride, Uber, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/pseuds/summersky
Summary: ‘We found you a driver! The driver will be arrived at your place in three minutes!’





	Midnight Escort

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! How are you? I should be working on the others series WIPs but look what i did OTL anyway!! I made this AU about Dongho as uber driver and Daehwi as a tired college kid lmao! Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!

Daehwi was yawning as he closed his laptop. Stroking his eyes a few times and put his belongings into his red backpack. He stretched his hands and resting his back to the chair, staring at the ceiling and bright lamps above. He sighed, exam was near and his professor decided to gave his students a task to make a paper as a way for them (or force, Daehwi said) to study and recount what things they had studied. It was a good solution, though it was a hellish solution for some people.

 

He should spend his Saturday at Jinyoung’s place, playing playstation with Seonho until the next morning or fell asleep on some cheesy movies Samuel chose and eating half-eaten donuts as breakfast. Then they would go to Han River in early morning just to eat hot and spicy rice cakes then take a race competition back home.

 

But no, he couldn’t and he knew his friends couldn’t do that as well.

 

Jinyoung was busy with his papers and assisting certain lecturer days and nights. Samuel was no different, he said he had to tutor Jihoon since Jihoon said he had an english paper to do (which Daehwi gave him a weird look to since he knew Jihoon had no problem with his english). Seonho and Guan Lin had Daniel and Seongwoo, their seniors, tutoring them until their exam finished. And there was Daehwi, sacrificing his fun time in the library to get his paper done as fast as he could (which he couldn’t accomplish in the last 12 hours).

 

Oh, this so called college life.

 

He was wondering how his graduated senior, Minhyun, could pass all of this without panda eyes or glued his body and mind in the library until midnight.

 

Daehwi sighed, he got up from his chair and wore his backpack, picked up all of the books and walking towards the organized shelves. He put them one by one and glancing to his surrounding. There were 12 students in his floor that still drowning in their books. Fatigue and wrinkles were clearly shown on their faces. Daehwi sighed again, silently praying for their success in exams.

 

It was almost one in the morning when Daehwi went down to the library’s first floor. He went out and sat on the steel bench outside the front door, cold air was hugging his small figure, he shivered a bit and pulled his white thin cardigan tightly.

 

Daehwi was so sure he wouldn’t catch a train or bus, so he decided to order an uber-ride. Daehwi rarely use the uber application since he always rode train or buses home, they were cheaper too, but Somi installed the app on his phone, saying that he would need it and it would come in handy. Daehwi didn’t want to agree on that but she was right. It saved Daehwi for several times, whether it was for rides or foods.

 

This time, he was so tired, cold and hungry, he wanted to go to his apartment, taking a hot shower, eating a pot of _ramyeon_ and laying on his bed as soon as possible. So he sighed and opened the uber app, after debating with his own argument, he chose the motorbike uber one (cause despite the cold, it was faster and cheaper), typing his address and tapped on ‘OK’ button, waiting the app to search him a driver.

 

One minute had passed and Daehwi frowned, usually it only took 15 or 30 seconds before the app found him a driver. He just remembered that it was past midnight, maybe their drivers were too tired or too lazy to pick up his order. Two minutes had passed, Daehwi was starting to worried, maybe there wasn’t any driver near the library? Three minutes had passed and Daehwi was praying, he was really really hungry and the cold air was starting to roam to his bones. He was regretting his choice of clothes when his phone beeped.

 

_‘We found you a driver! The driver will be arrived at your place in three minutes!’_

 

Daehwi clapped his hands and thanking to any God names he could remember. He jolted when his phone receiving a call, playing BLACKPINK’s Playing With Fire. The phone’s screen showing him an unknown numbers, but Daehwi just picked it up since he knew it was certainly from the uber driver that wanted to confirm his order. He slided the receive button and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, is this Lee Daehwi- _ssi_ i’m speaking to?”

 

Daehwi never heard someone said his name in this kind of soft tone before. The driver’s voice was like warm honey to his ears. Daehwi dazed and suddenly shaking his head in realization, embarrassed, a stranger’s voice made his heart thumping so fast!

 

“U-um, yes! This is Lee Daehwi, who am i talking to?”

 

“This is your uber driver, Kang Dongho, i will get to the library in a few minutes, i will call again when i’m arrived”.

 

_‘So this honey voice owner name is Dongho’._

 

“Alright, i’ll be waiting...ah! Um! If it’s not a bother, can we buy _tteok-bokki_ on the way?”

 

Daehwi was a bit embarrassed but his stomach was screaming at him and asked him to filled them with something. His stomach was his first priority right now.

 

The other person on the line chuckled and Daehwi swore it was the most heavenly chuckles he ever heard.

 

“Of course! We could even buy something warm like _ramyeon_ or anything you want in the minimarket, then please wait for me”.

 

He could see a smile in Dongho’s voice.

 

_‘I’ll wait forever to be honest’._

 

“Alright, i will wait, thank you”.

 

Their conversation ended with Dongho’s _‘you’re welcome’_ and Dongho’s honey voice was still echoing in Daehwi’s head. It seemed that this Dongho guy was a kind guy...or maybe an _ahjussi_? Daehwi relieved that he (maybe) got a good driver tonight.

 

It was less that three minutes and Daehwi’s phone was receiving a call from his uber driver.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, i’m sorry i couldn’t stop at the main road in front of the library since there’s a yellow sign, if you don’t mind, can you walk to the library’s left a bit? I’m the one with the black motorcycle”.

 

“Oh, alright, it’s okay, please wait for a minute”.

 

Daehwi hopped off the bench and started to walking down to the pedestrian road, he spotted a black motorcycle under the trees’ shadow and street lamps, parking in about 300 meters from where Daehwi stood.

 

Daehwi quicken his steps, he really wanted to go home and eat warm foods as fast as possible. He was near to the uber driver and he could see a big black motorcycle, Daehwi wasn’t a motorcycle or car expert but he was sure it was a type of sport bike, whether it was a Hornet type, Mileage type or even CBR (thank you Taehyun- _hyung’_ s automotive magazine) but Daehwi knew it was kind of pricey, about seven to ten thousand dollars, or maybe more? Why did a rich guy with a black sport bike got a job as an uber driver? Daehwi didn’t understand the world sometimes.

 

The closer he got, the air felt so thin on his nostrils. There, his honey voiced driver, with black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, with black helmet, waiting for him, sitting casually on his bike. He was like that typical scary thug in the movies that always took part in a race in the city when everyone was asleep.

 

Daehwi stopped his steps.

 

_‘I-i-is that really him?’_

 

Cold sweats were starting to slide down his neck and he thought it wasn’t from the cold air. His pale skin get even paler and he was biting his lips nervously.

 

The all-black driver looked so intimidating and there was this aura about him that made Daehwi so scared.

 

_‘S-should i cancel my order? B-but! I’m afraid he will beat me up if i cancel his order!’_

 

Daehwi was in dilemma, he was starting to play with his cardigans’ edge parts and mumbling.

 

_‘What should i do? What should i do?’_

 

He was ready to turn back and run, hide inside the library and cancel his order when a smooth voice called him.

 

“Lee Daehwi- _ssi_ ? _”_

 

_‘It’s too late, i’ll die young’._

 

Daehwi stiffly turned around and greeted by a man covered in full black helmet.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“It’s me, Kang Dongho, your driver, what’s wrong? Are you afraid of calling the wrong person?”

 

_‘I can’t say that i’m afraid of you, right?’_

 

“N-no…”

 

“Um...then, shall we?”

 

Dongho, still in his helmet, tapping the back seat softly. Daehwi was walking towards his driver slowly, staring down on the street, unable to see the driver’s face, even if he was wearing a full-faced helmet.

 

There were secs of silence when suddenly something big, heavy and warm wrapped around his shoulders. Daehwi blinked and looked up.

 

“Here, you’re shivering, you won’t survive this night in that thin cardigan”.

 

Dongho said as he was giving him another black helmet.

 

Daehwi blinked again, this time in confusement.

 

“H-huh? But what about you?”

 

The driver chuckled, “don’t worry, my hoodie is pretty thick and warm, just wear that and let’s grab you some _tteok-bokki_ ”.

 

“B-but-”.

 

“It’s okay, if you feel bad, just buy me some _tteok-bokki_ later”.

 

Again, he could see a smile behind that voice, or maybe behind that helmet.

 

Daehwi was still in daze but nodded, received the helmet and quickly wore the helmet and the leather jacket properly. The jacket warped him up easily, it was twice his size and the jacket was really warm.

 

He thought that it’d be rude to reject such kindness.

 

_‘Maybe...he is not as scary as i thought?’._

 

Dongho turned on the motorcycle, “hop on”.

 

Daehwi timidly hopped to the back seat. He grabbed the grabbable part of the motorcycle on the back. But he was worried Dongho would speed up, knowing this was a sport bike and all.

 

Dongho turned around and it surprised Daehwi a bit.

 

“Is it okay if i go fast?”

 

Daehwi just nodded slowly, his helmet bobbing up and down.

 

“It’d be pretty scary to grab onto that with my speed, you should grab to me, uh- my waist, hoodie or something, it’s okay”.

 

Daehwi could sense a shyness in Dongho’s offer, unconsciously, he was letting out a soft chuckle. Which he stopped quickly and covering it with coughs.

 

Somehow there was a gap between how Dongho looked and how his personality was.

 

Daehwi slowly placed his hands on Dongho’s sides and grabbed at his hoodies fabric.

 

“A-alright, excuse me”.

 

Dongho just nodded and they went like that.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

They stopped at a mini market as Daehwi requested. The 24 hours mini market looked so bright from the outside and there wasn’t anyone at the outdoor chairs.

 

Daehwi hopped off the motorcycle carefully and handed Dongho the helmet.

 

“I-i will be right back”. He dashed to the minimarket and quickly ordered two set of _tteok-bokki_. After minutes, he paid and went out with two paper tray with puffs of hot rice cakes and a plastic bag of mineral waters. He went to his driver with apologetic face.

 

“U-um, i’m sorry, their take away boxes are out of stock and…”

 

Daehwi was too embarrassed to ask Dongho to eat the rice cake here, but Dongho just beat out to it.

 

“Oh, you really buy me _tteok-bokki_? Then...should we eat here?”

 

Daehwi nodded and looked to his shoes. Didn’t really want Dongho to see his face.

 

Dongho grabbed one of the _tteok-bokki_ and swiftly grabbed the plastic bag. It surprised Daehwi and it made him to looked up, his driver was already on his way to one of the outdoor chairs, Daehwi followed behind him. They sat on the chairs that placed in the corner.

 

Daehwi was starting to eat up his food like tomorrow was the end of the world. His food was gone in no time. Daehwi sighed silently. Hunger made food tastes better indeed.

 

His driver, who hadn’t took off his helmet, laughed with amusement.

 

“You’re really hungry, aren’t you? I wonder if that’s enough for your tummy”.

 

Dongho pushed his paper tray slowly to Daehwi.

 

“Here, help me finish them together”.

 

“Huh? N-no, i think this is enough for m-”

 

Daehwi wanted to reject his offer politely but his stomach betrayed him and made a grumble noises.

 

He was so embarrassed he covered his face with his hands, everything happened here made the driver laughed louder.

 

“It’s alright, let’s eat them together”.

 

Dongho took off his helmet and put the helmet down on another chair beside him.

 

Daehwi widen his eyes in surprise.

 

He greeted by a grin from his driver. Pearl white teeth with a cute and blinding smile. His eyes crinkled and finally, Daehwi heard his favorite honey voice in the form of chuckles, right in front of his eyes.

 

_‘Oh my God...so handsome’._

 

_…_

_..._

_..._

 

“U-uh...thanks?”

 

Daehwi freezed.

 

His inner compliment of his driver was running freely on his mouth and he didn’t even notice that. Daehwi screamed internally, he wanted to bury himself in the core of the earth.

 

“I-i’m sorry! I-i mean-”

 

“You’re very cute too, you know?”

 

…

…

….

 

Dongho felt a bit embarrassed after he let out the praise. He quickly stabbed one of the rice cakes as a distraction.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

Their faces were red, from embarrassment but also a bit from excitement...and maybe a bit of happiness?

 

“Uh...by the way, what were you doing this late in the library? Exam?”

 

Dongho patted his inner self because he tried his best to cover their awkwardness.

 

“Um...y-yes, i have exam in one week, and my prof wants us to do a paper as a study method”.

 

“Wow, i know that kind of professor too when i was in college”.

 

“R-really?”

 

_‘So, Dongho is older than me?’_

 

“Yeah, i remembered ‘cause my best friend slayed the prof paper task and get away with an A+”.

 

Dongho chuckled and Daehwi could hear that all day.

 

“I have a senior like that too! His paper was so perfect that our prof keeps his paper as an example for the juniors”.

 

“Huh? Well, it sounded like what my best friend did...if you don’t mind me asking, what’s his name?”

 

“I-it’s Hwang Minhyun”.

 

Dongho widen his eyes.

 

“That’s my best friend’s name!”

 

Now, it was Daehwi’s turn to widen his eyes. They stared at each other and finally laughed.

 

It was funny how fate’s working and how small the world was.

 

They started to chat comfortably and their conversation went smoothly. Dongho wasn’t as scary as Daehwi thought, he was funny and a nice talking company.

 

More importantly, he was too focused on his uber driver that he unintendedly ignored the weird thumping in his chest.

 

They almost forgetting that they should get back before there was a problem with the uber app. They got back to the motorcycle after they cleaned up their trash.

 

Daehwi was still wearing Dongho’s leather jacket and Dongho didn’t mind it one bit. The younger hopped on the motorcycle as Dongho started to warming up the engines. Daehwi put his hands again on Dongho’s sides, grabbing the fabric of his hoodie one more time. But Daehwi was frowning a bit.

 

_‘How i just wanted to warped my arms around his waist once…’_

 

Dongho felt Daehwi’s grip tightened and he saw a faint pout on the younger’s lips through the spyon.

 

“Hey, it’s getting colder and we should take you home quickly...and…”

 

Dongho’s hands softly grabbed Daehwi’s smaller ones, pulled it carefully then wrapped them around his waist.

 

“I have to speed up a bit, we don’t want you to fall, do we?”

 

Daehwi surprised. He tried hard to suppressed the blooming grin on his face.

 

_‘We’re thinking the same thing…’_

 

He tightened his arms and slowly close their gap and resting his head on Dongho’s back, he nodded.

 

Thanks to the helmets, they both didn’t see how red each other’s faces were.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

They arrived in front of the apartment building. Daehwi hopped off the motorcycle.

 

Missing the warmth of Dongho’s back already.

 

They both took off their helmet (and Dongho didn’t know the reason why he took off his instinctively). After Daehwi handed him the helmet, he took off the leather jacket and fold them into two.

 

“T-thank you so much for this...i won’t be survive if you didn’t lend me your jacket…”.

 

Dongho smiled.

 

“No probs, glad it made you warm enough...uh...are you going to the library tomorrow too?”

 

“Um? I think so...why?”

 

“Until midnight again?”

 

Daehwi nodded slowly, didn’t really sure.

 

“Then...you can keep the jacket and the helmet...if you don’t mind me pick you up again...without the app, of course...since night time is dangerous and stuff”.

 

Dongho hung his head low, his cheeks and ears were so red, as red as Daehwi’s face right now.

 

...

 

“T-then...i will save your numbers, j-just in case!”

 

Dongho looked up at Daehwi and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Of course, i already saved yours by the way”.

 

Dongho didn’t know his last sentences made Daehwi’s heart almost stopped.

 

It was weird, they only met for short time but Daehwi couldn’t deny this weird thumping and indescribable feeling towards his uber driver.

 

Daehwi didn’t know what kind of spirit possessed him but he really really wanted Dongho to remember this weird night.

 

He encouraged himself and suddenly planted a kiss on Dongho’s right cheek.

 

It surprised both of them.

 

“T-thank you, once again!”

 

And with that, Daehwi dashed to his building like the speed of light. Leaving a dazed Dongho who touched his cheek dumbfoundedly.

  
Sometimes, fate have funny way of working.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter for ranting about this ship, let's ranting with me by putting your thoughts on this fic or your twitter username (so we could follow each other ❤) in the comment box! Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
